


Lord Have Mercy On Me

by Eden Marie Dawson (GodDamnedPlums)



Series: Domestic Sabriel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Date, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn, Stanford Era, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodDamnedPlums/pseuds/Eden%20Marie%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's heading home for a few months to see his family, and he is praying to whomever might be up there that his mother hasn't gone ahead and set him up on that blind date that she'd been threatening for months. It wasn't that Sam wasn't interested in dating...he was just...picky. Yeah, that was a good word for it. He had a certain type, and so far, no man or woman had fit the bill.</p><p>Until he finds everything that he has been looking for, and more, in the strange golden-eyed cabbie that had taken him to the airport the night his flight was supposed to leave. Supposed to, being the operative word. Things didn't quite go as planned....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPoly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoly/gifts).



[](http://s349.photobucket.com/user/Sammy_Morenna/media/Lord%20Have%20Mercy%20On%20Me_zps6hlyswhl.jpg.html)

"Mom, I really don't need to be set up on a blind date. I can get a date just fine on my own, and that's if I really wanted one. Now you promised me that if I came into town to see you and Dad, you wouldn't be all over me about not settling down. I don't see you going on and on about Dean settling down any time soon."

Sam pressed his forehead against the back of his bedroom door. He would have been banging his head against it if he hadn't known that his mother would surely know what he was doing and launch into yet another one of her defensive rants.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, Sammy..." And there it was, the tight, lip-quivering tone that she got when she knew she was on the losing end of an argument. It made Sam want to groan in frustration. 

"Mom, I know that, really. And I do appreciate it, but I don't see how setting me up with someone that you met at the beauty salon is going to help me settle down any faster. Especially when I live in California now."

"I know," she practically whispered, and Sam could hear a longing sadness in her voice. He twitched. "Just try for me, Sam? Please? Missouri said that she's really sweet and..."

"You haven't even MET her?" Sam hadn't meant to yell, but damn! 

"Don't you take that tone with me, Sam Winchester, I am still your mother and no matter how big you get, I can still turn you over my knee." Sam wanted to laugh at the image that brought to mind. Oh, he had no doubt that she would make good on her threat, but the trick would be to do it without either of them bursting out laughing during the attempt.

"Sorry. Look, Mom, don't make any plans for me right now. My plane leaves in less than six hours and I'll see you in the morning. We can talk about all of this then. Is Dean still picking me up?"

"The last time I checked he was. He's been infatuated with this new person that's been coming into Bobby's garage. Seems like they have a lot of car trouble."

"Mhm, I bet it's only car trouble.... Got a name?"

"Cas, I believe he said."

Huh, she had a nice name. "Alright, Mom, well I love you and I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Dad I said hello and to try and save me at least one beer."

"You know what his reply is gonna be, Sam," his mother laughed on the other end of the phone. He joined her. 

"Yeah, something along the lines of 'you're a college boy now, get your own beer!'" Sam shook his head, grinning despite himself. His father would always end up passing him the well-chilled beer anyway, with just the barest hint of humor in his dark eyes. "Good night, Mom."

"Good night, Sam. Sleep tight."

The line went dead a moment later and Sam clicked the end call button, tossing his phone blindly onto the bed behind him. It missed by centimeters, hitting the floor with a 'thunk'. He rolled his eyes. "No wonder I keep having to buy a replacement every couple months..." He swiped the phone up from the floor and checked to make sure that it was still in working condition. Of course, truthfully, he wouldn't have cared if it had broken or not--he only kept the thing in service to keep in touch with his parents and Dean. He had made a few friends while away at college, but for the most part they kept in touch through IMs. He still chuckled every time he remembered when Dean had called him, damn near hysterical, having spent the previous three hours working on setting up his first social media page, only to have the neighbor's dog knock the power out and have him lose every ounce of progress he'd made. He had rambled on for almost forty-five minutes before Sam had no longer been able to keep his laughter in check. Dean was definitely not what you would call 'tech-savy'.

He checked his watch. Just under six hours before his flight was scheduled to take off, which gave him just enough time to finish packing and then head out to find something decent to eat before his flight. He had neglected the grocery shopping this week, since he knew he would be leaving for the next three months on a term break. One of the perks about living on campus was that none of the large-scale furniture belonged directly to him. He had a chest that he kept most of his clothes in, as well as a slightly smaller one that he kept his books, both school and leisure, and other odds and ends in. He'd sent both chests out to Kansas already, having kept back just enough to get through his last week before his term ended, which left him very little to pack up. He wanted to make sure that his roommate, Brady, wasn't left with too much of a mess to deal with when he checked out. He knew the process of interviewing potential dorm-mates could be as hassle, and stessful for both participants.

"Well, so long, Stanford." He waved, stupidly, to the now clean side of the dorm and shouldered his laptop bag and backpack. He turned around to head to the door and damn near had a heart attack when he saw his friends, Brady and Jess, standing there grinning at him. "Jesus fucking Christ you guys, don't do that...."

Brady and Jess shared a look before they both grabbed one of Sam's hands and jerked him out of the dorm. "You're coming with us!"

"What? Guys, no, I can't! I haven't eaten anything yet and my flight..."

"Is still a few hours away. We'll make sure you eat, Sam." Jess patted his arm gently while Brady just grinned. "But we're also going to make sure that you don't forget us when you go back home."

He didn't know if he liked the sound of that or not. Brady broke apart from them when it was clear Jess wasn't going to let him go. He sighed and just let himself be pulled into whatever the hell it was that they were planning for him on his last night in town.

Which, just so happened to be drinking. A lot. Sam couldn't remember the last time that he had drank so much, but he also couldn't remember the last time that he had laughed so hard, either. Jess had made good on her promise that he would be fed, even if the greasy bar food was more up Dean's alley than his own. The cheeseburgers and pub fries paired exceptionally well with the several draft beers and who-knows-how-many shots that Sam had consumed in the short three hours that he had been there. He managed to check his watch for the time, though by now the numbers were starting to blur a little bit.

"Alright you guys... I r-really gotta go." He felt a hiccup coming on, but he forced it back. It hurt. Jess was pouting as she threw her arms around his neck, leaning her breasts into his muscular chest and pressing hard up against him. She was hammered. "Come on, Sammy, stay just a little while..." she hiccuped herself, "longer?"

He wouldn't lie, he was enjoying the feeling of her breasts pressed up against him, but he had made a promise to his mother and that was something that he never intended to break. He hadn't in the past, and wouldn't stop now, no matter how much teasing it got him from his friends for being a 'Mama's boy'. They obviously hadn't met Dean if they thought Sam was the enamored one.

"I'll keep in touch, I promise." He kissed her cheek, and then clapped Brady on the shoulder in an awkwardly stumbled into one-arm hug. He grabbed his jacket, laptop bag and bookbag and slung everything over his shoulder with enough gusto that he nearly went over with it. He braced himself on the table, and in his drunken state, didn't think twice about throwing out his hands and wiggling his fingers in a dramatic show as if to say "interpretive dance". Jess and Brady howled with laughter, both beginning another round of shots as they waved goodbye to their friend.

The cold night air wasn't quite enough to sober him up completely, but it certainly helped. He shrugged into his coat, bags propped against his feet as he waved down a cab to take him to the airport. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. When a yellow cab pulled up to the curb, he grabbed his bags and slid in without hesitation, sighing as his back sank into the vinyl seating. The inside smelt like a strange mix of cigar smoke and cinnamon.

"Where to?" the voice that sounded from the front seat was warm and smooth, like molten candy. Sam tilted his head, head still partially foggy as he tried to remember where his flight was leaving from.

"San Francisco International," he finally muttered, and repeated it a little louder when it had seemed that the guy hadn't heard him. He saw the driver nod and pull away from the curb. 

"Where ya headed?"

Was this really happening? He had never really spoken to any of his cab drivers, only small exchanges, like where he was headed, and then a few goodbyes here and there. This, this was new.

"Lawrence, Kansas."

"No shit? I got a brother that lives out there. Ya visiting family?"

"Mhm." Sam hadn't meant to sound short with him, but he was still slightly....okay, really, buzzed. If the stranger noticed, he didn't seem deterred by it in the slightest.

"How long are you staying?" They were sitting at a redlight, and the driver had his head turned slightly, so he could look back at Sam. He had long-ish dirty blonde hair and a slight five-o'clock shadow that was bordering on scruff. He couldn't see his eyes in the dim lighting of the cab, but the smile that seemed to be painted on his face was quite beautiful. Sam had a type when it came to guys, and this one definitely fit the bill. 

"Three months. I'm on term break from Stanford, so I thought I'd visit my family for a while. They've been hounding me to come visit for what seems like ages." He didn't know why he was telling him all this.

"Big family?" the driver asked, eyes back on the road. They were moving again, taking a turn onto the highway to get to the airport.

"Not really, no. Just my parents and my older brother." He paused for a breath. "Do you have a big family?"

"Oh yeah, I've got three older brothers and one younger, and my cousins stay in touch sometimes, too. I'm the first one to 'leave the nest' so to speak, and move out of Kansas."

"Yeah?" He laughed. "Me too. My mom cried the day I got my acceptance letter."

"Well, all the best mothers dote over their kids, especially the youngest ones. My mother was like that with me."

"Was?" Sam asked, his tone cautious, and a little bit sad. 

"Yeah, she died giving birth to my baby brother. Dad took it hard, and he hasn't really been the same since. If you know what I mean," he made a gesture with his hand, miming that of someone who would drink a lot. Sam nodded, even though he knew that the driver probably hadn't seen it.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he muttered, and the cabbie shrugged. "It was almost twenty-four years ago. We all miss her, but I feel bad for my baby bro. He never got to know her, y'know?"

Sam nodded again. He was starting to feel like a bobblehead. "Yeah..." He trailed off, not knowing what else to say. He didn't like to think about what life would be like if he didn't have his mother, annoying as she could be sometimes.

"Well, kiddo, I hate to break up this sob fest, but we're arriving at your destination." Sam snapped his head up and looked around. Damn, that was fast. Had he really been so engrossed in the conversation that he'd lost track of time? He scrambled for the handle of the door, throwing it open before digging in his pocket for his cash. The driver held his hand up, turning in his seat to fully face Sam. His eyes were almost golden colored, he finally noticed. "Hey, keep your cash. I was off my shift anyway and didn't even turn the meter on when I picked you up. Consider the conversation as payment. One Kansasn to another." He winked at him, and Sam's slack-jawed expressian turned into one of happiness, a grin on his features. 

"I'm Sam. Sam Winchester." He stuck his hand out, raising an eyebrow at the knowing look that the driver got in his eyes. He shook his hand, but merely said goodbye, neglecting to tell him his name. Sam watched him drive off, shaking his head as he shouldered his bags once again. He needed to get in and get things checked so that he didn't miss his flight. But still, he found himself lingering there in the chilly night air in front of the airport terminal, watching the cab's tail lights fade in the distance.

Those golden eyes were certain to haunt him through the next three months, he was sure of it.


	2. Missed Connections

"No, I understand. Yes, I'm quite 'sorry for the inconvinence' as well. No, that will be all." Sam hit the 'end call' button on his phone so hard that he was actually surprised that he hadn't permanently cracked the screen from the amount of pressure used. He tossed the phone onto the plastic seat beside him, sliding down in his own and releasing a loud groan of frustration into the nearly empty airport terminal. There had been a mix up with his tickets, and now he was grounded until they could either figure out a way to get him on the next available flight out--which wasn't for another eight hours--or have his money refunded to his credit card, which could take up to three days. Sam wasn't really worried about the money, it was the principal of the fucking thing. He had plans, and now they were consequently ruined because of a faulty piece of programming, caused only by the aiport's complete and utter lack of care about updating their systems. There were three things that Sam was absolutely certain of: one, he was so royally fucked that he wasn't sure if God himself could get him out of his mother's wrath when he finally got home, two, he was never, ever ordering airline tickets online again, and especially not from this particular airport, and three.... yeah, three just rolled right on back around to number one, which made another groan pass his lips. This time, it seemed to attract someone's attention, though.

"Well, look who we have here! Fancy seeing you here, Sam Winchester." Sam, who had been lounged over the uncomfortable plastic chair, halfway hanging off the back of it, opened his eyes when he heard someone call his name. At first he hadn't been completely sure that the voice had been talking to him, despite the terminal being nearly vacant, but he cracked open one eye to see whom had discovered him. The other eye opened to join the first, a look of pleasurable shock crossing his face when he noticed those same golden eyes glinting at him. Even upside down he looked gorgeous. "What are you doing here?"

"Turning in the keys to my cab," he replied, jingling the set of what looked like three keys and about seven keychains. How gaudy and yet perfectly adorable. "I'm surprised to see you here, though. The last plane took off near an hour ago. Lose your ticket or something?"

"Or something," Sam muttered bitterly, the crick that was forming in his neck enough to have him sitting back upright in the terminal chair. He shifted around enough to face the man, but he was already moving around to take one of the seats opposite of him. He propped his sneaker-clad feet up onto the makeshift coffeetable between them, lacing his fingers behind his head. "So~ What's going on, Sam-a-lam?"

His brows knit together in confusion with the strange nickname, and how comfortable he seemed to be with using one since he had only just met the dude. He sighed and relayed what had happened with the airline, the plans he had made with his family, and with a dramatic shudder added at the end, told him about the maybe not-so-exaggerated wrath of his mother's temper when scorned. Maybe not scorned, but cheated out of time with her youngest son? That wouldn't sit well with her. The stranger whistled low as he finished, shaking his head.

"So, you see now why I am completely and totally fucked." Sam let his head drop back again, flinching at the same time that the other man did when the sound of bones popping filled the stale air, though Sam's was out of uncomfortable irritation, and the Cabbie's came from hearing the sound that the popping made. Weird things like that freaked him out.

"First off, I wouldn't say that you are completely fucked. I mean, if you wanna be, I might can arrange that, but as for your perdicament with being stranded, I'll drive you down. I wasn't lying when I said that I had a little brother that lived down there, and I've been dying to see him for over a year now. If you can trust your virtue to some old pervert that drives a rather sweet ass sports car, you can hitch a ride with me out to Lawrence. I won't charge you anything," he held up the keys and jingled them, reminding him that he was turning in his cab for the duration of his vacation. "But I will ask that you be honest with me about your choice in radio stations, because I don't think I could willingly drive across the country with someone who listens to polka music non stop." He faked a shudder that had Sam laughing, despite his shocked expression.

"You... why would you offer a stranger that? I could be a serial killer for all you know!"

"Are you a serial killer?"

"...Well, no, but...."

"That's good enough for me."

He looked at him, eyes wide and jaw slack. "You can't just take people's words at face value!"

"Why not? If you're not a serial killer, then great! We both get back to Lawrence in one piece and go our seperate ways. If you are a serial killer, well, I'm just glad that I wore my clean underwear today."

Sam couldn't believe that someone like this existed. They were either pleasantly naive or incredibly jaded. Sam hadn't been able to get a good grasp on which one of them that he was before the Cabbie's hand was waving in front of his face. He snapped his eyes forward, focusing on the golden-eyed man that was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

He grinned. "I knew you checked out on me after I mentioned my underwear."

Sam's whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. He sputtered for a few moments, trying to both wrack his brain for a decent reply, and remember just when the hell he'd mentioned his underwear at all. His expression and lack of the ability to coherenty answer had the other in another fit of laughter. Sam huffed.

"Well maybe I don't want to go on this road trip with you, now that you've spent the past ten minutes making fun of me." An exaggeration, and a little childish, yes, but Sam was tired, annoyed, and the rumbling of his stomach that was steadily increasing in volume wasn't helping matters any.

"Soooo....that's a yes then?" He cocked his head to the side, completely unphased by Sam's pout. 

"....Fine, fine. But if I die on this road trip, I'm coming back to haunt your ass. ....No, I am not thinking about your ass." He added with an eyeroll. He leaned up onto one hip so he could fish his phone out of his back pocket. "Just gonna call Mom to tell her that plans have changed..." He ignored the way that the Cabbie had batted his eyes at him when he'd mentioned calling his mother.

"Sam? It's almost one in the morning, is everything okay? Are you hurt? Do we need to come get you? What's going on?" Leave it to Mary to rattle off so many questions before Sam could even get the simple word 'Hello' out. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I know what time it is, Mom, and yes, I'm fine. No, I'm not hurt, and no you don't need to come get me." He turned away so that he didn't have to look at the other man's grinning face that was doing weird things to his stomach. "My tickets got fuc-....messed up," he quickly ammended his filthy mouth, reminding himself that he was on the phone with his mother. "They could either get me on the next flight, which wouldn't be until morning, or they could refund my money and I can try another airport. By the time I got all this figured out, the closest airport that would've had a flight available was hours away." He could practically hear the tears starting to form in his mother's eyes, so he quickly carried on so that he could explain before the waterworks started.

"I'm still coming home, Mom. I just might get there a little later than I'd anticipated. I've actually gotten an alternate route that I'm going to take," again, he ignored the wide grin, "and it shouldn't take that much longer than the flight if we leave now."

"We? Who's this we?" Mary sounded skeptical, but curious. More curious, actually, than anything. He couldn't help the smile that formed.

"A friend, Mom. His name's...." He turned slightly, facing the male and mouthing the words "what's your name?"

"Gabriel. Gabriel Novak." He flashed him a wide grin, which made Sam's heart jump and the butterflies just seem to multiply into thousands with just that one simple look. The blonde man had spoken loud enough for Mary to hear on the other end of the phone, but Sam hadn't caught the slight hitch of his mother's breath. "I'll be home soon, Mom."

"You be careful, Sam." Mary warned cryptically, and the tone of her voice made Sam pause in wonderment, but it wasn't enough to keep him from actually going through with the roadtrip. "Always am. Take care, Mom."

Once he'd ended the call and slipped the phone back into his back pocket, he turned around to face Gabriel, who had shifted not just out of the seat, but all the way up into Sam's personal space, so that there was barely room to breathe between them. Hazel eyes lowered to lock onto golden ones, and he would never admit outloud, not in a million years, just how easily the intensity in those eyes was able to turn him into jelly.

"Ready to ride, Sam?" He asked, quirking a single brow toward his hairline. Sam had to swallow hard a couple times before he remembered how to properly breathe. He managed a slight nod in response, knowing that with how tight his throat felt, he wouldn't have even been able to manage a squeak.

The next 26 hours were going to be the death of him.


	3. What are you waiting for?

Sam was beginning to think that this roadtrip wasn't exactly the best idea. Granted, he tried to reason with himself that he was literally running out of options, and if he stretched the truth a little bit, he could blame the sudden decision on the fact that his brain was still buzzing from all the alcohol that he had consumed and not because the six-foot-four man did not want to see disappointment cross the shorter man's golden hues. Yeah, he could totally blame it on the alcohol.

That is, if he lived long enough to have to explain any of this to someone. Sam was used to reckless driving, hell, growing up with Dean was enough to put him off the idea of driving unless necessary for the rest of his life, but the way that Gabriel seemed to whip around corners without so much as even glancing at his mirrors, or how he could take curves so fast that Sam could've sworn they were going up on two wheels, was enough to have the man forgoing any chance of saving his masculinity and groping helplessly for the dashbord, the door handle, any solid piece, really, that he could grab onto and try to keep his meager dinner of beer and greasy bar food from the night before in his stomach where it belonged.

"You doin' alright there, Sammy?" Gabriel peeked over the edge of his sunglasses. That was another thing that was freaking Sam out, just a tiny bit. They were driving in the middle of the night, and yet Gabriel had insisted on donning the jet black glasses before he even slid into the driver's seat of the '72 candy apple red Camaro. Sam sent him what he hoped was his best 'bitch face' and not some expression that conveyed what he was truly feeling inside.

 

"Just....just a little queasy, Gabe." He muttered, ignoring the small trill of contentment that came from the other when he was given a nickname. "Do you mind slowing down?"

"No can do, Sammich, I promised you I'd get you home didn't I?"

 

"In one piece!" He exclaimed, a little higher in pitch when Gabriel took yet another blind turn.

"Relax, kiddo, I know what I'm doing." He reached down with his right hand to flick on the radio. Some rock band that Sam didn't recognize filled the compact space of the car. THe volume was so loud that Sam had to shout to be heard over it.

 

"That's what's frightening!" He snaped.

 

"What's that?" Gabriel mused, a slight grin on his face, hidden by the shadows of the night.

"I said," he lowered his volume when Gabriel killed the radio. He sighe. "You know what, nevermind. Who are we listening to, anyway?" Sam fiddled with the stereo until he could figure out how to turn it back on, quickly finding the volume and turning it down a few notches so that he didn't go completely deaf.

"It's my big brother's band. Lucifer plays the guitar."

Sam felt his jaw drop. "Your brother's name is....Lucifer? Seriously?"

"Yeah," Gabriel laughed. "He goes by Luke for obvious reasons, but yeah. We're all named after angels. Michael's the oldest, then there's Lucifer, Raphael, Me, and Castiel. Dad said once that she'd picked Cassie's name out because he was born on a Thursday morning. It was the last thing that she'd said to anyone before the complications took her from us." Gabriel's smile had fallen, and Sam had to resist the urge to reach out and squeeze his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Gabe..." He ventured, but judging by the way Gabriel's shoulders tensed, he knew not to venture out any further. It was clear that he didn't want the pity, and even though Sam was trying to understand, he still had both his parents, so his condolences, and pity, were all that he had to offer. He wouldn't offer the second. "So, who else is in this band?"

"Crowley plays the drums, Lucifer plays lead guitar and Meg plays bass. They've been looking for a new singer, though, since they kicked Alistair out for being a great big bag of dicks."

Sam couldn't hide the smile that formed at that. "Interesting way of referring to someone...."

"Well, you'd probably agree with me if you'd ever met the slimeball. Personally I don't know what Luce ever saw in the bastard."

"Ex lovers? That why they kicked him out?" Sam hadn't meant to pry, but they were going to be stuck in a car for a long time, so it's not like he had anything else to do. Besides, the conversation was keeping him distracted from Gabriel's insane driving skills.

"Sort of," he replied before taking a sharp turn and, yep, Sam was certain of two things: one, they'd definitely gone up on two wheels that time, and two: he was going to find whomever invented seat-belts and give them the best damn kiss they'd ever had. Probably more than that. Gabriel was grinning at Sam as he clutched the dashboard, skin stretched taut and white across his knuckles. "They were starting to have differences in opinon on where the band should go with their musical style anyway, so when Luce found Alistair cheating on him with some chick he'd picked up from the bar, that was all she wrote."

"Picking up chicks from bars sounds like something my brother Dean would do." Sam chuckled, and for the second time that night, missed a sharp intake of breath. He didn't notice the way Gabriel's eyes cut to him swiftly, peering over the edge of the glasses for as long as he could spare before turning back to the road.

"Dean, huh? Wanna tell me about big brother?"

"How did you know he was my big brother?" Sam turned to look at him, one knee brought up to fold across the small space between them. That simple shift should not have made his heartrate speed up when he noticed how close he was to actually touching Gabriel.

"You told me in the cab ride to the airport that you had an older brother. Too hung-over to remember?" He teased with a small, tightly wound grin.

"I'm pretty sure you have to go to sleep before you can be considered 'hung over', Gabe. But anyway, Dean's four years older than me and he works at our family friend, Bobby Singer's salvage yard as a mechanic. He's got his GED but Mom said he's been going to community college in his downtime. I think he met some girl there."

Gabriel had to bite down hard on his tongue to keep from bursting out laughing. "A girl, huh?"

"Yeah, Cas, I think Mom said her name was."

He couldn't help it then. He let out a short bark of laughter that had him easing off the gas just a little, much to Sam's relief. He cocked his head to the side, curiousity shining in the moonlight on his features. "What did I say?"

"I told you about my brother Castiel, right? Our family's little "angel of Thursday"?"

"Uh-huh...." Sam waved a hand for him to continue.

"Wow, kiddo, and I thought college kids were supposed to be smart. Your brother isn't dating a girl, Sam. He's dating my baby brother."

Sam was totally going to blame that epic brain fart on the booze. Yep, totally was the alcohol's fault, even though he was pretty sure that the adrenelain had burned it almost completely out of his system by now.

"Oh... I didn't know Dean was...."

"Into guys?" Gabriel supplied for him, and Sam nodded slowly. "Well, would've made the time that we dated very awakward if he hadn't been."

There was a very undignified sqwawk, and Sam wanted to pretend that it was on the radio and that it hadn't actually came from him. "You dated Dean? So that's why you offered to drive me back? 'Cause you knew my name and what, have some sort of debt to pay to my brother?" Sam's tone was getting both defensive and annoyed, and Gabriel heaved a sigh. He pulled the car off to the side of the road just before they hit the exit they'd need to turn onto the highway. He parked the car and turned off the ignition before turning to give Sam his full attention. 

"Listen kiddo, your brother and I shared four very hot months together, but we drove each other crazy. We're too much alike, too proud and hotheaded and stubborn to give an inch in the relationship. Sure, the sex was great," he held up a hand when Sam started to protest being told about his brother's sex life, "but I'm getting older and I'm not looking for someone to just warm my bed. So I ended it. Dean didn't take it very well, at first, but we've since made up. It's helped out frienship, actually, now that he's dating Cassie.

"And before you go thinking that I have some kind of debt to pay to Dean-O, don't. I offered you the ride, even after knowing your name, because I met Mary Winchester, and I don't want to ever have to see her disappointed again. That little woman has a fire in her soul that scared even Michael when she came storming over to the family home, demanding to know what had happened between me and Dean. But furthermore, Sam, I happen to like you. What I know of you so far, anyway. You're attractive and you make me laugh. If this is going to be too weird for you, I can turn this car around and take you to the nearest airport and help you get set up with the next flight out, and we can part ways and never speak of this again. What do you want to do, Sam?"

Sam sat there for a good, solid five minutes before he settled back in his seat and waved a hand haphazardly at the steering wheel. "Lets get going. I only have one condition if we're going to continue on this roadtrip."

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow in curiousity, but waited patiently for him to continue.

"You're paying for the motel and buying breakfast because I'm not sleeping in your car and you've officially burned images of Dean's naked ass into my brain, and for that, you need to be punished."

"Oh Sammy," Gabriel started to chuckle as he started the Camaro's engine and pulled back out onto the road. "You can punish me any time you want."


End file.
